The Devil and the Unbreakable Team
by Machinist's Guardian Archangel
Summary: A small "epic poem," as it's called, about Shepard, Tali, and Garrus. They're names aren't there, but you can tell who is who. Putting the names in just made it lose something. Written from a male Shep, just before Harbinger on Earth. Comment, review, etc


All of my life, I have danced with devils. From losing my home, to watching all of my friends die around me, the Devil has hounded me all of my life. He left me truly alone, no true friends or family to count on. I've come to accept this. I never let anyone who might be gone tomorrow close enough to hurt when they eventually leave. I have learned to stand on my own and deal with the pain of seeing the sunrise on the corpses of my comrades. But, this could only last for so long. I can finally stop running from the Devil. I can face him on my terms and defeat him. No longer will the nightmares he brings haunt my dreams. No longer will my fellow soldiers lose their lives to him or his armies. No longer will I face all of this alone... It only took two special people to help me end this.

The first was a fellow soldier. A man of conviction and ethics, he found me when I first started fighting back. He had his own reasons for wanting the Devil's minions gone, and I was happy to have an extra gun by my side. He taught me of his work and his skills. I taught him where to draw the line between good and evil, that blurry boundary we both toed for years. He taught me how to be a person again. I taught him what enemies to pick. Together, we made a great pair. Anything that our cross hairs found was dead before it knew it. Anyone that needed our help received it and lived another day. No matter how big or small, numerous or single, strong or weak, we conquered our enemies and our own fears of death. We always came back scarred and bloodied, but we always came back. He became the first friend I've had in a long time. I promised him that when our time comes, we'll save each other a seat at the bar in Heaven or Hell, whichever the Lord decides to place us. He'll make it up there, though. He was called the Archangel for a reason.

The second was a woman whom I rescued. A bright and strong girl, she was in over her head and needed a way out. I offered her a hand, and she accepted. When she discovered we were both hunted by the Devil, she offered to repay her debt in the form of a pistol. She was the third of our trio, protecting us from whatever got past our rifles. She had a knack for pointing out things that I missed, the good things. Where I saw sorrow and pain, she saw hope and joy. We became friends as well, spending hours talking about anything and everything. As the fighting grew and nearly took our lives, she made me realize all that I had lost. Not as in friends or property, but as emotion. She gave me a reason to care about my life, something to live for. She gave me happiness that eluded me from the day of my birth. And finally, she gave me someone to love. Hearing her heartbeat in the night as she laid beside me... She gave me a gift that I can never forget or repay. I will always come back now, as an attempt to repay that debt. I will never pay it off completely, but loving her back as much as she loved me is the best I can do.

Now, today is the end. They have followed me through all the rings of Hell to get here, and we have killed all of the minions the Devil threw at us. We have come to his very home, standing side by side. He stares back down at us with his dead eyes, Hell's flames of Fury reflecting off. He says this is where we will end. This is where we will die. He threatens us with unbearable torment and agony. I look back to my friend and see him ready. His own strength from his heart and his courage shines through his blue eyes and shouts "We Will Not Bow." He grips his rifle with preparation, ready to take the Devil with him. I look to my other side and see at my girl. Her pistol is in her left, held without fear. Her right hand reaches out and grabs my left hand, almost tentatively, like she's afraid I don't approve. I take her hand and hold it to my heart. She moves her mouth to my ear and whispers "I love you." "I love you" I whisper back, laying my head against hers. She nuzzles the side of my head for a moment, then pulls away. I can see her own strength in her eyes, ready to fight. It's not anger at the Devil that gives her strength; it's her love for me. It fills my own heart and sets my anger aflame. I let go of her hand and pull out my rifle. I chamber the first round and glare back at the Devil, his black eyes meeting mine. The last words I might ever say come out in a strength I've never head before now, ready to fight him and death itself. "All right, Devil. Let's dance."


End file.
